Royal Red
by FaenAki
Summary: A stranger steps on the Isle of Berk, to fulfill his part of the marrige contract made between two clans. Berk is known not to be so gentle with strangers, and treat him as such. Little Ida is happy that the man from her dreams has come true, but he happens to be Astrids new fiancé. Stoick is to learn that maybe the stanger isn't a stranger after all. Rated T-M, TRIG WARN!


**Royal Red**

 **[Trigger warning: Depression, suicidal themes]**

.oOo.

 _If the night turned cold, and the stars looked down.  
And you hug yourself on the cold, cold ground.  
You wake the morning in a stranger's coat._

 _No one would you see.  
You ask yourself; 'Who'd watch for me?'  
My only friend, who could it be?_

 _It's hard to say it.  
I hate to say it, but it's probably me._

Sting – It's probably me

It was a cold night, that kind of night you felt Jokul Frosti nipping on your nose. A cloudless night, that uncovered the pitch black sky, and the stars shone brightly. Torches placed around the muddy roads, desperately trying to survive the cold winds that blew up from the sea. Truly a beautiful night.

Despite the cold knocks outside, warmth and happiness was celebrated inside the Great hall. The gods had blessed their leader with a first born son. Of course the leaders wife was home resting, as exhausted as she was, she was proud, holding the small infant in her arms, her embrace shielding him from the cold. Even though her husband wasn't lying next to her, she knew, he too was proud. But as a man, he had to inform the other villagers of the blessing that was given upon them.

Stoick the Vast slammed his wooden cup full of ale up in the air, and let out a cheer of joy. The villagers, while drinking their ale, gave their blessing. Cheers of joy rang around the hall. The men singing songs of old tales they heard when they were younger, the women smiling and shaking their heads. It was a night when Stoick, as big and imitating he may be, let his guard down. Tonight he wasn't the big leader; he was one with the villagers, letting himself celebrating with his friends. Their beards would be drowned in ale later that night, their furs would be covered in bits of meat. Their celebration would keep the children up half of the night because of the noise they made. Only when Stoick would return home, he would know, that they hadn't been alone at all.

He waltzed up the muddy road, murmuring small hymns as he made it up to his house. Stoick snapped out of his dazed state, when he noticed the front door was busted open. With his hand he gave the door a slight push, and it opened up with a creak. Furniture were thrown upside down, trails of paper littering the floor. He was in a state of shock, silently walking upstairs to his bedroom, opening the door, meeting with the sight he didn't want to see. An empty bed, and an empty crib. His beautiful Valka was no-where to be found with their unnamed child. He turned around, and silently left the house, walking in a haze to his friend Gobber's forge. Knocking silently on the door, knowing Gobber would still be awake forging. It was a tradition to give a gift to the new born heir as a blessing, often from a small bag of gold, to small knives.

Gobber opened the door with a huff. "What is it Stoick? Did Valka throw you out of the bedroom, eh?"

"Their gone…" Stoick mumbled, his gaze unfocused on the ground. "My beautiful Valka is gone!"

* * *

Stoick was in shock for days, he rejected the thought of them disappearing for weeks. He was silent, and drank much, he didn't want to talk about the nights happenings, rejecting it ever happened. He rejected the thought. He had turned aggressive when someone mentioned even something from the night. He still swallowed down his sorrow to lead his people, even though many suggested he would need to take a few weeks off.

The night Gobber and Stoick had returned to Stoicks house to look for a lead, they only found cuts on the chairs and table that stated that someone had been in the house, and Valka hadn't thought about going anywhere. But giving birth merely hours ago, her legs where weak and exhausted.

And as he dispatched search parties around the Isle of Berk, even to the Isles around, no leads turned up. Years rolled, and everyone were tired of searching, and slowly but surely, everyone gave up.

* * *

"Hiccup!" a voice shouted, a voice Hiccup knew all too well.

"What?" he answered, tossing his bag over his shoulder, turning around to look around his room to see if he left something behind. That would have been unfortunate, because he was never to see this room again. He made his way downstairs with lazy steps as he sighed, ruffling his brown-red shoulder long hair.

The floor creaked underneath as the person before him turned around to face him. "Have you packed already? We're leaving soon."

Hiccups mood dampened, it couldn't get any worse. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I've packed, maybe not."

The man frowned. "Don't be like that, your Helena wouldn't have liked that."

"Well, good thing mother isn't here anymore isn't it?" Hiccup snorted, receiving a cold glare back.

"Ok, I'm sorry." he lifted his hands up in surrender. "It's just a bit funny how you marry me off the week after mother died like it had been her will. Marry me off to a lass in _Berk_ no less!" he stated with slight irritation. Making his way to the boats that were being supplied for the weeks trip. He ran his hand through his hair, gathering it and tying it all into a small bun, except for three small braids behind his ear.

* * *

"Fishlegs! Fishlegs!" a girl with crimson hair ran down the muddy hill to her friend.

"What is it Ida?"

"I had a good dream last night!" she cheered, jumping around, glee clearly shown in her eyes.

Fishleg hummed towards the younger girl. "Well, what's it about?" he questioned, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I dreamt of a boy that was really sweet!" she stated. "He was long, and lean built! He was a stranger on comfort land, but he was a warrior! He has my heart!" she giggled.

Fishlegs shook his head, giving a tired laugh. "You know that was a dream right?"

"It wasn't a dream!" She shouted, skipping away from Fishlegs, clearly to go spreading her happiness to other villagers. Most likely to disturb their work.

* * *

 **This is, oh boy, going to be an angst story, and I will make it so complicated as possible. Oh I know there are so many depressing, suicidal Hiccup stories, though I enjoy them, I think there are so much "Fast-passed" stories, it doesn't make any sense.**

 **This story will have really complicated relationships, it's going to go through every step of depression there is. It will be… depressing. Or at least I will try to make it depressing as possible.**

 **Please review, I would be so happy to know what you thought of it. Because this won't be your normal story of "Oh- I disown you son"…no this will be so much more complicated.**

 **I think it's clear enough I don't own HTTYD, only the plot and few OC's**


End file.
